Kingdom Hearts: The Heart of Chaos Saga
Kingdom Hearts: The Heart of Chaos Saga is a series of upcoming fanfictions by H.R.C. Stanley. Characters Heroes * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - * Ortensia - * Darkwing Duck - * Max Goof - * Andre - * José Carioca - * Panchito Pistoles - * Master Exin - * Arumon - * Ignis - * "Shade" - * Nowon - Villains * Kasai, Master of Chaos * Garland * The Horned King * Mortimer Mouse * Negaduck * Magica de Spell * Master Xehanort * Vanitas * "Ansem", Seeker of Darkness * Xemnas Worlds Kingdom Hearts: The Heart of Chaos Saga - Book I: Journey's Awakening * Wasteland (Epic Mickey) - Starts with a dream sequence as a prologue, then later gets invaded by Unversed. Oswald then confronts possibly their leader (later revealed to be Vanitas) and somehow obtains a Keyblade known as the Starlight. * St. Canard - This is when Darkwing Duck joins the team. Spoonerville - This is when Max Goof joins the team. * Duckburg - This is when Jose and Panchito join the team. * Pixar Palace - This is when Andre joins the team. * Radiant Garden - * Disney Castle - * Pleasure Island (Pinocchio) - * Jumbo Circus (Dumbo) - * The Great Forest (Bambi) - * Sleepy Hollow (The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad) - * Castle of Ages (The Sword in the Stone) - * Groovy Jungle (The Jungle Book) - * The Pride Lands (The Lion King) - Taking place during Simba's young years, Oswald & Company might team up with Timon & Pumbaa, and might end with the wildebeest chase. * Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) - * Deep Jungle (Tarzan) - * Nesting Grounds (Dinosaur) - * Kingdom of the Sun (The Emperor's New Groove) - * Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) - * Riley's Mind (Inside Out) - Oswald & Company find themselves entering into Riley's Mind to discover that the Unversed are spotted across the Islands, the Long Term Memory maze, etc, as the creatures plot to consume all the memories. So our heroes travel throughout and eventually bump into Joy, Sadness, and Bing-Bong and team up to fight off the Unversed, then soon they reach the Subconscious and are forced to fight Jangles, who gets turned into an Unversed (like the Magic Mirror in the Dwarves' Woodlands world in BbS) in order to restore him to normal. Eventually, Oswald's team soon find a way out but not before wishing a farewell and a good luck to Joy, Sadness and Bing-Bong as the three carry on with their own goal to get back to Headquarters. * Twilight Town - * Land of Departure - * Keyblade Graveyard - Set as the climax of this installment, Kingdom Hearts: The Heart of Chaos Saga - Book II: Fragmented Keys * Wasteland (Epic Mickey) - * Mysterious Tower - * Traverse Town - * Twilight Town - * Castle of Dreams (Cinderella III: A Twist in Time) - * Kingdom of the Sun (Kronk's New Groove) - * Prydain (The Black Cauldron) - * Mousedom (Basil the Great Mouse Detective) - * Hawaii (Lilo & Stitch) - * Monsters Incorporated (Monsters, Inc.) - * Gusteau's (Ratatouille) - * Axiom (WALL-E) - * Paradise Falls (Up) - * Castle DunBruch (Brave) - * Disney Castle - * Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion - Kingdom Hearts: The Heart of Chaos Saga - Book III: Lost Memories The Organisation XII arc (Set during Kingdom Hearts) * The Realm of Memory arc (Set during Chain of Memories) * The Hollow Bastion arc (Set during 358/2 Days) * The Brotherhood arc (Set during Kingdom Hearts II) * Kingdom Hearts: The Heart of Chaos Saga - Book IV: Trial by Flame The Nowheres arc (Set during Dream Drop Distance) * The Thirteen Seekers arc (Set during Kingdom Hearts III) * Kingdom Hearts: The Heart of Chaos Saga - Book V: Heart of Chaos * Mysterious Tower - * Twilight Town - * Agrabah (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) - * The Pride Lands (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) - * Atlantica (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) - * Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) - * Spirit Mountains (Brother Bear 2) - * Port Royal (On Stranger Tides) - * Dark Beauty Castle (Bill Condon's Beauty and the Beast) - Nowhere of the Beast's Castle. * Ocean of Mysteries (Moana) - * Land of Giants (Gigantic) - * Keyblade Graveyard - This is where the last battle against Kasai and his Brotherhood of Chaos takes place, it also involves the Horned King using the Black Cauldron to bring ancient dead Keyblade warriors to life and control them. Stories Kingdom Hearts: The Heart of Chaos Saga - Book I: Journey's Awakening Wasteland ends up becoming invaded by mysterious creatures later revealed to be Unversed, it's here that we first see Vanitas, who confronts Oswald. Just as Vanitas prepares to strike the rabbit down, Oswald grabs hold of the figure's Keyblade, eventually obtain his own (known as Starlight, the default Keyblade from Chi/''Unchained Chi''). Oswald temporarily defeats Vanitas, but the dark figure quickly flees and says that Oswald "won't defeat his master". Curious, Oswald and Ortensia set out to see what lay beyond their own home, it's through these few chapters that we meet our other main characters: Darkwing, Max, Jose, Panchito & Andre. Along their first journey together, our heroes disover that the same evil creatures, the Unversed, that attacked Wasteland are reeking havoc across many other worlds. The secret behind this menacing evil force rest within not only Vanitas, but also another man known as Xehanort. Eventually, Oswald & Friends cross paths into a half-fae Keyblade Master named Exin, and his apprentices Arumon & Ignis. Exin notices that Oswald had equipped a Keyblade of his own and decides to make the lucky rabbit his third apprentice. Soon, as Oswald & Friends battle back against the Unversed, they confront the Horned King (from Disney's The Black Cauldron) who claims to be controlling the Unversed, and cross blades. However upon the villain's defeat; Oswald and friends learn the truth. In a twist of fate; Xehanort was the true puppetmaster, orchestrating events in order to recreate something known as the X-blade and obtain Kingdom Hearts. Oswald, Exin & Friends eventually make their way to the Keyblade Graveyard, where the climactic battle of Birth by Sleep takes place. Before our heroes could interfere, an ancient warrior known as Garland (from Final Fantasy I) halts them in their tracks, as the Ten Seekers of Light (Exin, Arumon, Ignis, Oswald, Ortensia, Darkwing, Jose, Panchito, Max & Andre) prepare for a showdown. However, once they defeat the evil Knight, the damage had already been done, Kingdom Hearts remains hidden once more and the Keyblades Wielders: Xehanort, Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, Vanitas & Ventus are nowhere to be seen. Both Oswald and Exin decide that they can't return to their homes just yet and they all instead set off to search for Eraqus, Terra, Aqua & Ventus together. Their adventures were just beginning... Kingdom Hearts: The Heart of Chaos Saga - Book II: Fragmented Keys Oswald, Exin & Friends continue their journey in search of lost friends. It's here we see some more insight into the group of villains known only as the Brotherhood, their motives are shrouded in mystery but their true goal (or so it seems) is obtain the power of Keyblades and Kingdom Hearts itself for themselves. Oswald & Friends might, at one point, visit Radiant Garden and briefly meet a mysterious person who claims to be Xehanort (whom Oswald doubts). Later, Radiant Garden ends up being taken over by new creatures later revealed to be Heartless, as Exin, Arumon & Ignis sacrifice themselves to save Oswald & Friends (Xemnas & "Ansem" might make a cameo somewhere here). Kingdom Hearts: The Heart of Chaos Saga - Book III: Lost Memories The Organisation XII arc (Set during Kingdom Hearts) Wasteland becomes under attack once again. Oswald & Friends discover that new mysterious creatures known as the Nobodies are reeking havoc across many worlds. The secrets within these menacing creatures rest with a group of individuals known as Organisation XIII. Oswald & Friends battle back against the Nobodies and each member of Organisation XIII. They soon confront Queen Grimhilde, who claims to be the Leader of the Organisation. However upon her defeat, Oswald & Friends learn the truth. In a twist of fate, Xemnas is the true leader of Org XIII, and even offers Oswald a role as the thirteenth member. Oswald's tempted but ultimately refuses. Xemnas is temporaily defeated by Oswald & Friends but the damage's already done. The Realm of Memory arc (Set during Chain of Memories) A few more key points are established here, including the creatures known as Heartless. After temporarily defeating Xemnas at the conclusion of the Organisation XIII arc, Oswald & Friends continue to find a way back home. Their journey takes them to the Realm of Memory, when an ominous voice calls to Owald and claims that they might find many hidden secrets on the path ahead, however this voice turns out to be Xemnas'. Misinterpreting the voice's message, the team set off into the Realm. It's discovered that the voice that called out and warned Oswald isn't Xemnas' but someone going by the name of "Shade". The Hollow Bastion arc (Set during 358/2 Days) The Brotherhood arc (Set during Kingdom Hearts II) Two third through, they also meet a Samurai Nobody that chooses not to fight them as expected, but instead with them, whom they name "Nowon" (pronounced as 'no-one'). Later on, Shade & Nowon are revealed to be the respective Heartless & Nobody of Master Exin. Kingdom Hearts: The Heart of Chaos Saga - Book IV: Trial by Flame The Nowheres arc (Set during Dream Drop Distance) The Thirteen Seekers arc (Set during Kingdom Hearts III) As this should end concurrently with KHIII, this one should end with Oswald writing a series of letters, chroniclising the events he went through, to Master Yen Sid. Kingdom Hearts: The Heart of Chaos Saga - Book V: Heart of Chaos As this begins after the end of Xehanort/Dark Seeker Saga, this one might focus less on Oswald and more on Sora and his own friends. Xion might be renamed to 'Nio'. Roxas and Namine might sacrifice themselves to save Sora, Kairi, and friends. In the final battle against Master Kasai and the Brotherhood of Chaos, Sora might take on a 'Roxas Form'.